The Koto Case Files: The start of a new Adventure
by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust
Summary: A new girl name Koto moves to peach creek and befriends the Eds. However, when an organization targets Koto, the Eds involve themselves in something more dangerous than they thought. Who is Koto and why is she being targeted by this organization? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first in my Koto Case Stories. I don't own anything but my oc Koto.**

Chapter 1 A new house and school

(Koto's Pov)

It seemed to be peaceful here in Peach Creek. Then again, I think i expected this being that I've never heard of this place until we decided to move. I can't say I that was going to miss that place. After all, we never stay in one place and i don't have any friends because of this. Not since this all began.

Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Koto Mikuri and I just arrived in Peach Creek this morning with my friend Anna. It seemed like this move was going to be the same as usual. Stay a few months then move to a new place. However, it seemed like this move was going to change my life entirely.

(Normal Pov)

"Hey Sockhead, what's going on over there?" Eddy asked Double D as he arrived at his house. The said person was watching people moving stuff from a large van.

"Hey Eddy. It seems as though we have a new family is moving across the street from me. It's been awhile since someone's moved here," Edd finally stated.

"Well we'll probably see whoever lives there at school. Let's go going before the Kankers arrive," Eddy said plainly, "Ed's already there. I passed him on the way here."

Edd shuddered before taking one last look at the van. It was then that a young girl around 13 stepped out of the van. She wore a pair of light purple jeans, a batman t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue sneakers. Her dark brown hair was placed in a messy hair bun near the top of her head. She then noticed the two boys and waved to them.

Edd waved back before being dragged by Eddy. "Come on Sockhead. let's go!" Eddy yelled.

(Koto's Pov)

I watched as the two boys left. The two must be going to the same school as me. I'll probably see them soon so I'll introduce myself later.

"Koto it's almost time for school. Better get some breakfast before you're late," a voice behind suggests.

I turn to see my best friend Anna standing there. Anna's several years older than me and acts as my legal guardian. Whatever she suggest, I usually do it. And today was no exception.

I follow Anna inside to the kitchen, where she's already set up a plate of pancakes and bacon for the two of us. We sit on opposite sides before digging into the pancakes. The richness of her chocolate chip pancakes and crispy bacon can't be beat.

"I know it's only for several months but try to make some friends k?" Anna suggests.

I sigh before giving her a nod. Anna smiles before speaking again. "I'll drop you off at school today k?"

I give her another nod before heading to the car. When would this ever end?

(Normal Pov)

It was around 7:50 when the Double D and Eddy arrived at Peach Creek Junior High. Just like Eddy said, Ed was waiting for them outside. He gave a big grin before walking over to the two boys.

"Hello Double D!" Ed said excitedly.

"Hello Ed. Have the Kankers arrived yet?" Edd asked.

"Who cares? Let's get going before they get into the classroom," Eddy complained.

Edd sighed before following the other two into the classroom. Sometimes Eddy was just to impatient for him.

(Koto's Pov)

I watch the school come into view. Peach Creek Junior High seemed smaller than I thought. It had a small basketball court and playground next to it, but that's it. The school was a small building next to it.

"It's smaller then I thought," Anna stated.

I chuckled before turning to her. "That's what I was thinking," I stated.

Anna laughed before parking in front the school. "I have something for you," She says as her hand slips into her pocket.

I watch as Anna pulls out a hand-made necklace. It had a silver bow and arrow attached to a little copper circle. "I made this a few weeks for you. I kinda figured that you should start this school year with at least one new thing," Anna stated.

I smile before slipping the pendant around my neck. "Thank you," I say as I open the car's door.

"You're welcome. By the way I put a soda and a bag of kit kat minis in your lunch," Anna states, "I'll see you after school."

I nod as I close the door. I had a feeling this school year was going to be different than others.

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry if i kept changing point of views quickly. I just had to get some of the info covered and I'm sorry if it's short. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another chapter of The Koto Case Files. In our last chapter our main characters arrived to the school and we got a look into Koto start of her first day of school. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC I will fix that as soon as I can.**

**In this chapter, the Eds meet Koto and Koto gets into a fight with Kevin. I don't own anthing but my oc Koto.**

Chapter 2 Friends and a fight

Edd watched as the rest of the class slowly filed into the classroom, which began to get rather noisy. His mind was still on the girl who was across the street from him. He was wondering if she was going to attend his class today.

_She might not be here though today, _thought Edd, _If it's her first day in Peach Creek, she might be still unpacking._

His thoughts were interupted by their teacher, Ms. Lily, walking into the classroom. She set her books down before standing before standing in front of the chalkboard.

"Before we start our lesson today, I want to introduce our new student," Ms. Lily stated, motioning for the student to come inside.

Edd's eyes began to widen as the girl he saw earlier walked in. she carried a light purple backpack on her back as she stood in front of the class.

"This is Koto Mikuri. Her family just moved to Peach Creek. Koto, would you like to say a few words to the class?" Ms. Lilly asked.

Koto nodded before taking a step forward. "My name is Koto Mikuri. I am please to meet all of you. My hobbies are playing guitar and reading adventure novels," She stated.

Ms. Lily nodded before pointing a desk next to Edd. "Thank you Koto. You're desk is next to Eddward over there," she explained.

Koto nodded before taking her seat next to Edd. "Nice to see that meet you Eddward," she said quietly.

Edd nodded. "Thanks. Just call me Double D. It's easier."

Koto giggled. "Okay Double D," She said.

(Lunchtime)

"Koto, these are my friends Ed and Eddy," Edd stated.

Koto nodded before taking a seat at their table. "Nice to meet you two. I see why you wanted me to call you Double D now," she giggled.

Ed and Eddy laughed as Double D chuckled. "Yeah it gets kinda confusing,"

The four laugh again before a voice stops them. "So the new girl decides to sit with the dweebs. Not what I'd expect from your first day here," It spoke.

All four students turned to see Kevin standing there, snarky attitude and all. "What's it to ya?" questioned Koto.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? No one hangs out with these three because they're dorks," he retorted.

Koto's eye twitched. She hated people that acted like a bully to others a lot. If he didn't stop soon she would do something. But for now she would do what she usually did.

"Buzz off Mophead. I'm fine where I am," Koto stated firmly.

A gasp ran through the lunchroom. Everyone knew that if you insulted Kevin, it was going to get physical soon. Boy or girl it didn't matter. A fight always started soon after.

"You looking for a fight?" Kevin challenged.

Koto rolled her eyes. "Only if you don't leave my friends along Mophead," she retorted.

That was it. Kevin launched towards Koto in a fury. Koto smirked before side-stepping to her left, leaving kevin to fall onto the ground.

Another gasp ran through the lunchroom. Most people that insulted Kevin got beaten to a pulp seconds after the fight started. "Why you..." started Kevin.

"I'm giving you one chance to surrender before I get serious. If you want to give up, now's the time," Koto taunted.

Double D was amazed. She was the first person to stand up to Kevin's skills. If the fight continued any further though, it might turn the tables.

"You little punk! I'll teach you not to mess with the best!" Kevin roared before taking another swing at Koto. Koto just smirked before dodging the blow. She turned half a step and swung her leg at Kevin, connecting perfectly with his face.

Kevin fell onto his back, a perfect print of Koto's shoe on his face. The other students stared, then applauded Koto before returning to their lunches. Koto smiled before returning to her own lunch.

"That was cool. How did you manage to do that?" Eddy stated.

Koto took a sip of her soda before answering. "I took martial art classes at my old school."

**That's it for this chapter. It seems Koto has more talents then Double D thought. In the next chapter Koto is attacked by a group of mysterious people and Double D gets involved. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter. I keep forgeting to mention that this is about 2 years after the big picture show, so the Eds are about 13. Enough said.**

**In our last chapter, Koto was introduce and befriends the Eds. Soon after, Kevin and Koto got into a brawl which ended with Koto's victory.**

**In this chapter, Koto is attacked and Double D ends up involved. I don't own Ed Edd N Eddy, only my Ocs Koto and Shadow, who will possibly be in this chapter.**

Chapter 3 Ambush

(Double D's Pov)

I didn't expect Koto to actually beat Kevin. Something about her after that fight left me intrigued. Perhaps I could ask her about this after school. Or maybe if i see her in the hallway.

As I close the door to my locker, the one to left of mine opens. Koto stood next to me, placing her bag over her shoulder. She turned to me and smiled. "I'm sorry about lunch. I just don't like people who act like that," Koto stated.

"It's okay. How did you do that before with Kevin though?" I ask.

Before Koto could answer, a loud crash rang throughout the whole school. "What was that!" I shouted.

Koto bit her lip. "It can't be," she started.

It can't be? Just what did Koto mean by that?

(Koto's Pov)

I bit my lip. _Of all the times to be attacked, why now? _I thought. I turn to Double D, who was still next to me. He seemed just as confused about this as me.

"Follow me. This might get ugly if we stay in the school," I say. If it's who I think it was, we had to move before "they" showed up.

Double D followed me as we went through the exit and into the street. My guess was right. A group of people in black tuxedoes and sunglasses were waiting outside for me. They each held either a handgun or a rifle in their hands. And by the looks on their faces, it' safe to say they were desperate.

"So you were here in Peach Creek, just as he said. Master Shadow will be most pleased," one of the men, possibly the leader of the group, spoke.

I cursed under my breath. So Shadow figured it out quicker than both of us thought. If I fought here though I'd only be putting someone innocent in danger. I had to get Double D out of harm's way first.

"Double D," I whispered. His head turned towards me slowly. "What is it?" he whispered quietly.

"I'm going to need you to get to my house. When I charge at them, go through the opening and head straight to my house. Knock on the door and if a girl a few years older than me answers, Tell her I'm in danger," I whispered.

Double D nods. I launch myself at the largest of the group while he takes of through the opening. The one guy swung his legs at my stomach and I pull back. Obviously Shadow isn't taking any chances this time. He means to capture me.

The large man growls when he notices Double D missing. "After that other boy. Don't let him escape!" he roared.

Two of the other men nod and run in the direction he took off in. I bite my lip before charging at the man again.

_Please be careful Double D._

(Double D's Pov)

I'm starting to regret not taking Gym when I did. My speed is slow and I'm starting to run out of stamina fast. If only I could hold on for a little longer, I'd be at Koto's house and I'll be able to save her. I just had to hold out of a little longer.

A sharp pain shoots through my shoulder and I stop because it hurts too much. I reach to touch my shoulder but immediately pull back. It was then I noticed blood on my hand where I touched the injury.

Another sound rings through my ears and I start running again. Judging by those sounds and the pain in my right shoulder, I was guessing that they sent a few after me. I had to get to Koto's house quickly, before I either pass out from blood loss or pass on her message.

Another round of gunshots ring in the air an i attempt to run faster. Koto's house was only a few meters in front of me. I was going to make it.

Another flash of pain goes through me, this time through my back. My vision's starting to fade just as I reach the door and it takes all of my strength just to knock a few times. I can barely see the door open but I could hear someone gasp.

"Koto's in danger," I whisper. Then everything fades to black.

**Cliffhanger! Is Double D alright? Will Koto be able to escape? And just who is this Shadow? All of these answers will be answered in chapter 4.**

**Next time, Koto reveals the reason she and Anna moved to Peach Creek. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I was wrong about Shadow appearing in the last chapter. He will be appearing later on in the story.**

**In the last chapter, Koto and Double D land into a heap of trouble when a group of armed men attack the school. Koto asks Double D to get to her house and pass on a message. However, on his way there he is injured and by several of the men attacking Koto.**

**In this chapter, We find out why Koto and Anna moved to Peach creek, see if Double D is okay, and meet Koto's best friend and brother Koji from her hometown. I don't own anything except my Ocs Koto and Koji.**

Chapter 4 The reason she is here

(Double D's Pov)

The first thing I feel is a throbing sensation from my head. I groan and attempt to sit up. I immediately stop and lay back when I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder and back again. It hurts less, but it's enough to know to stop trying to sit up. I give up on trying to sit up and open my eyes.

I'm in a small bedroom with a window and walls. Several boxes were stacked to the side, leaving enough room for someone to come in and out of the room. Judging by the light in the window, I say it was early afternoon.

_"Where am I" _I thought while rubbing my head with my good arm.

"Finally awake I see."

I turn to the door and a woman around nineteen enters the room. She had deep red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. Her deep brown eyes were half-closed and she was rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Once again I attempt to sit up, only to fall back onto my pillow with a hiss off pain escaping my lips. The woman walks over and slowly helps prop me up to see better.

"Better take it easy. You took a bullet in the shoulder and in the chest. It's going to take time for it to heal," she states

Memories of what happened rush to my head. "What about Koto? Is she okay?" I ask.

"She's fine. She'll be back after school but I'm going to pick her up today to prevent a repeat of two days ago from happening," The woman said.

_I was out for two days? _"I'm guessing you're hungry after being out for two days," the woman suggested.

A loud grumbling escaped my stomach and I flushed red. The woman laughed. "I'll get you some lunch. Koji, could you come keep an eye on our patient while I get him something to eat?" She yelled out into the hallway.

"Sure Anna. Get me a soda while you're at it," A voice called out from the hallway.

I watched as a boy about Koto's age walked in. Koji wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of dark blue tennis shoes. His long black hair was in a loose ponytail behind him. He carried a dark blue knapsack behind him.

Anna rolled her eyes before stepping out of the room, leaving Koji to sit on a crate next to the bed. He stares at me for a minute, his deep blue eyes meeting my blue eyes.

"Sounds like my sister finally got someone involved in her fights," Koji says to me finally.

"Sister? You're Koto's brother?" I ask.

"That's right. Sorry about you getting involved in this," Koji apologized.

"It's okay. But could you explain a few things for me? Who were those men?" I ask.

Koji rubs the bridge of his nose before speaking. "Members of an organization called Nightmare. Their leader is a man named Shadow. He's attacking members our organization, the Superhuman Protection Organization aka SPO," Koji explained.

My eyes widen. I've heard of that organization several times, but I don't remember where.

Koji continues. "Koto's a little reckless when she's in danger so at least someone get's injured everytime she moves, but I didn't expect that she would get the chairman's own son involved this time," he stated.

I nearly pass out. My parents worked at the organization? And dad's the chairman of SPO?

"Koto and I were young when Shadow attack our family. We lost both our parents in that attack. Since then, we've had to keep switching towns every few months," Koji finished.

Silence overcame the room. I close my eyes, taking in everything Koji said. If my family were a part of this, why didn't they tell me? I might have been able to help.

"It's a lot I know. But now that Shadow's got two target's here it's safe to say we're going to be staying here to stop him," Koji stated.

Anna returned to the room carrying a tray of food. The food included slice of pizza, some water, and a small salad. "Sorry if it's not much. Koji, I have to go get Koto from school. let me know if anything changes," Anna states.

Koji nods as Anna leaves the room once more. He shakes his head before turning to me. "Koto will explain more when she gets back. You won't have to worry," he says to me.

But I had plenty to worry about. What did this Shadow want with me and Koto. And why didn't my parents tell me anything about this? Just what is going on?

**That's it for this chapter. So now we have some background on Koto, Koji, and this mysterious Shadow. And we also get a look into Double D's family as well. I'm sorry if this story seems to be rushed.**

**In the next chapter, Koto and the Eds talk about Shadow and work on a plan to stop him. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warrior here with another chapter. In the last chapter, Double D was revealed to be okay, Koto's brother Koji was introduce and some of Koto's past was revealed.**

**In this chapter, the Eds regroup at Koto's house, more of Koto's past is revealed and some more secrets are revealed. I don't anything except my OCs.**

Chapter 5 Regroup and realization

(Normal Pov)

Koji looked at Double D, who had just finished his lunch and was laying back gently. Like Double D, Koji had some questions of his own. Questions that he wasn't sure that the young boy had answers to. He knew that there was only one thing left to do. The last resort.

"I have to make a progress report on the situation here. Think you can move on your own yet?" Koji asked.

Double D started to stand, using the bedpost to balance himself. With some difficulty, he finally stood up and placed his hand on the desk to keep himself from losing balance.

Koji gave a firm nod. "Koto and Anna will be back soon. You should wait in the living room for them. I'll be down soon," he states.

As soon as Double D headed down the stairs, Koji closed the door and pulled his cellphone out. He pushed several buttons and placed the phone by his ear. Seconds later, a male voice was heard through the speaker. "That you Agent Koji?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I need some questions answered. And I need them now."

(At the school)

Koto rushed to get out of the school. Since the incident two days ago, the young girl was set on edge. Double D was still unconscious when she had left for school this morning. Now it was afternoon and she hoped he would be awake.

"Hey Koto hang on a sec."

Koto stopped and turned to see Ed and Eddy running towards her. The two boys were out of breath and slowing down. "Have you seen Sockhead lately? He wasn't at class today and the last time I saw him he was with you," Eddy stated.

Koto sighed. "Follow me. I'll explain on the way out," she said.

As the trio exited the school, she told the boys everything. How she and Double D were attacked, Double D being injured, and how he was recovering at her house. By the time Koto was finished, the boys were stunned with surprise.

"So Sockhead's resting at your house?" Eddy asked.

Koto nodded as they reached Anna's car. "You can see him if you like," she said as she opened the car door, "Anna, these two are Double D's friends. think we have enough room for them to sit in the back?"

Anna stepped out and went around the car. She was about to check the back seat when she notice Eddy. Her eyes lit up in recognition. Before she could even ask, Eddy spoke out.

"No way. Anna Clear? What are you doing here?" Eddy exclaimed.

Koto was surprised. "You two know each other?" She asked.

"Know her? She's dating my brother!" Eddy shouted.

"You mean I was dating your older brother. We broke up," Anna stated as she searched the backseats, "There's enough room for you two. Get in."

Eddy and Ed climbed into the back and slipped their seatbelts on. A long groan escaped Eddy's lips as he leaned his head back. This was going to be a long ride.

(Several hours later)

Koto set down several boxes of pizza and several bottles of various soda on the table. The boys and Koji were staying over at their house tonight to stay safe from Shadow. It had taken both her and Koji to convince Anna to let them stay the night. Now the boys were relaxing on the sofa and recliners as Koji looked in his box of movies for them to watch.

Koji made friends with the boys almost immediately. He laughed at some of the scams Eddy had told him and enjoyed some of the same comics as Ed. Double D and Koji even had the same habit of being the brains of the group. It seemed like tonight was going to be okay.

"So which movie are we watching this time bro?" Koto asked.

"Hold on a second. It takes me a bit to find the right one," Koji replied.

Koto laughed as she left for the kitchen, where Double D was talking with Anna. Both had more of a serious look on their faces as the two discussed the attack.

"So Shadow might be after me because i might have superpowers or because of my father's position?" Double D asks.

Both Koto and Anna nod before Koji's yelling cuts them off. "Here it is. Time for a Doctor Who marathon to begin!" they hear him say as he slips the first disc into the Dvd player and relaxes in his favorite spot on the floor.

As they all enter the room, Koto can tell something seems wrong. Koji's bouncing around and Anna's tapping her right foot. Both tell her something's going to happen. Before she can ask though, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it. You boys stay here," Anna says as she gets up to go to the door.

Everyone watches as Anna returns with a young man in his late 30's. His sleek black hair was in a loose ponytail behind his back. He wore a bright red jacket and carried a suitcase at his side. His blue eyes stare straight at Double D.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot lately, huh son," the man said to Double D.

Ed and Eddy gasp as Double D answers. "Hello Father."

**So we finally have Double D's father in the picture. Now what's going to happen. Find out in chapter 6 of the Koto Case files. Read and review. Till next chapter, this is warrior signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warrior here with another chapter. To think I've done 5 chapters in three days. But enough of that. Let's get back to the story.**

**In our last chapter, the Eds, Koji, and Koto we're having a slumber party while they figured out a plan to beat Shadow. At the end we had our debut of Double D's father in this story.**

**In this chapter we have Double D's father explaining his position at SPO, more about Shadow, and learn some shocking news. I don't own anything except my OCs.**

Chapter 6 Learning the truth

Double D stared at his father for a little longer before dropping his gaze. Right now he was to upset to look at him straight in the eye. Not until he heard what he had to hear.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Eddward. You weren't supposed to get involved in the organization's business," his father stated.

Double D felt his rage boiling. His father was trying to keep him from finding out what was going on. He was thirteen now. He was old enough to do stuff on his own.

"Why..." Double D started, his hand clenched into a fist, "Why didn't you tell me? I'm not a little kid anymore. I deserve to know what's happening!"

His father looked at him with a frown. "It was for your own safety. It was too dangerous for you to know. Especially with the one incident before we moved here," he said, before his gaze soften a bit. "However, you are right. You are older now and I'm sorry we kept this secret from you."

Double D looked back at him with a silent glare. "I want to know everything, starting with when this all started," he stated.

His father sighed before taking a seat on a kitchen chair. "It all began several years before you we're born. I founded the SPO when several people in my town were kidnapped by Shadow, one of which being my best friend. It turned out that Shadow had targeted several other big cities for people with strange powers or talents, most of the children. At the time I was an undercover cop for the town," he started.

The others stayed quiet as Double D's father continued, "Shortly after, I founded the Superhuman Protection Organization to protect kids and teens from Shadow's Dark clutches. Anna and Eddy's brother at the time were protected. Shortly before you were born though, there was an incident that caused a panic at the organization. That incident was the death of two of our top agents, Koji and Koto's parents."

Double D looked at Koto, whose head was down befor looking back at his father. "Shortly after you were born along with your brother, we had been attacked one last time. Since then, the organization's been slowly working on a break through to capture Shadow. The rest you already know," Double D's father finished.

Eddy looked at Double D with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you we're an only child Sockhead," he stated.

Double D looked away. He didn't want anyone to see him crying. "He past away," he whispered.

His father nodded. "That's all in the past now. What is important is what you're going to do now that you know the story. Do you ignore it and contiue school? Or-" He was cut off by Double D

"I want to stop this man. If he isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants, then I want to join the SPO as an agent," Double D announced.

Everyone looked at Double D with amazement. Being an agent for the organization was a tough responsibility.

"Very well."

Everyone turned to see Double D's father standing. "I figured it would be too late to change your mind after hearing this," He stated, before turning to the others in the room. "And what about you three? Koji's already an agent along with Anna."

Ed, Koto, and Eddy looked at each other before nodding as well. "Very well. Tomorrow I will pick you all up at noon for training at the main building. Until then, have fun with your party," Double D's father stated.

He walked towards the door, but then motioned for Double D to follow him. He did so, following them until they reached the door. "I didn't want the others to hear what you're about to hear," His father stated.

"Why? What is it?" Double D asked.

His father leaned into his ear. What came out of his mouth made his heart stop. "Your brother is still alive."

**Another cliffhanger! So now that Double D has a brother who's alive, and we know a lot about the SPO.**

**In the next chapter, the Eds and Koto begin their training as agents and we get a little bit of humor from the Kanker sisters. Till the next chapter, thi is Warrior signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warrior here with another chapter. In our last chapter, Double D's father revealed the truth about SPO and we discover that Double D has a brother. Enough said.**

**In this chapter, The new agents reach the headquaters and the kanker sisters make their debut in the fanfic. I don't own anything in this story except the OCs.**

Chapter 7 Day One

(Double D's Pov)

_Your brother is still alive._

My father's words still linger in my head. My twin brother, who was thought to be dead, was alive. How was this possible? I've been on my own for all of life. Now it's been discovered that he was still alive after 13 years.

"Hey Sockhead! Breakfast is ready! You better get down here if you want any!" Eddy voice yelled from downstairs.

I groan and climb out of bed. I wasn't able to get any sleep last night due to what happened. Sleeping in an unlabeled house didn't help either.

When I get downstairs, everyone else is already eating. The table was covered in various breakfast items. I take a plate and add some pancakes and a bit of bacon on it, before sitting on the sofa with a glass of milk in my hand.

Eddy and Koji are on the recliners watching cartoons on the TV. Koto was with Anna in the kitchen. Ed was next to me with a plate of buttered toast. It seemed for a second that nothing was going to bother me.

"What took you so long?" Eddy asked.

I spoke too soon.

I clear my throat before answering him. "Too much on my mind prevented me from getting the required hours of sleep in my schedule," I say quickly, finishing the rest of my breakfast.

Eddy rolled his eyes before getting up. "Whatever. So when's this bus coming again Anna?" he asked.

I laugh as Anna glares at him. "If you were listening to Double D's father last night, you would of heard him say it. It's coming at noon," she answered.

As if waiting for her response, a loud horn blared through the room. Anna smiles at us before looking outside. "Come on boys. We have a four hour drive ahead of us.

(Several hours later)

(Normal Pov)

Double D looked outside at the passing world. He hadn't seen anything outside of Peach Creek in several years. It was amazing that the world around the city had changed before him. Not that it really mattered to him.

"Hey Sockhead. Come to think of it, the kankers haven't been ambushing us for several weeks now," Eddy stated.

Double D's eyes widened a bit. Eddy was right. The kankers were always ambushing them after school. But for the past several weeks, they've been absent.

"It's not that important right now. When they get back we'll be long gone by then," Double D stated.

Eddy snorted. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just saying that they've been missing for several weeks now," he said as he reclined in his seat.

The bus stopped in front of a large skyscrapper. Double D looked at the building before climbing out. The city seemed to be bursting with people heading places. It was amazing in his opinion.

"Okay boys. Let's head inside so I can get something for this headache," Anna said impatiently. Apparently Koji and Eddy's talking had gotten on several of her nerves, but the bags under her eyes told them something else.

Double D and the others entered the building. The inside seemed to be just as big on the inside as it was on the outside. A girl with long brown hair looked up from her desk and walked over. She wore a pair of glasses over her eyes and carried a large laptop with her.

"Welcome back Agent Koji, Agent Anna. Good to see you're back at HQ for a while," the girl announced.

Anna nodded. "Good to see you too Angie. Is Commander Alex here today?" she asked.

"You looking for me sweetheart?"

Double D and the others to see a young man about 19 standing behind them. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a plain brown t-shirt, and white sneakers. His auburn hair was down to his shoulders and he carried a sword at his side.

"Yes I am Alex. I was hoping to find some older members of the SPO to train our new recruits," Anna replied.

"Sure. In fact I can call some down right now," Alex stated. He pulled out a phone like device and pressed a button.

What happened next was a blur for the Eds. A trio of three girls walked out of the nearest elevator. They we're about fourteen and wore a silver grey training outfits. But what was most surprising, was that they looked exactly like-

"The Kankers?!" the Eds yelled in unison.

Alex's eyes widened with surprise. "You six know each other?' he asked.

Double D nodded. "In more ways than one," he says sadly, "Anyways Alex, Can you escort me to the chairman's office? I have to talk with my dad about something."

Alex nodded. "Follow me," he said as the two entered an elevator.

While in the elevator Double D and Alex talked a bit. "I'm glad I finally get to meet the chairman's son after so long. You look so much like him when her was younger," Alex stated.

"That much resemblance?" Double D asked.

Alex nodded. "Minus the hat of course. Here we are," He said as the elevator opened.

Double D's father was there waiting for him. "Agent Angie let me know you were coming. Good to see you're doing better," he stated.

Double D nodded as he turned to Alex. "Thanks Alex," he said quickly.

"No problem. Now if you excuse me, I have to catch up with Anna," Alex announced as he stepped back into the elevator.

As soon as the door closed, Double D's father turned to him. "I'm guessing you're here to ask me something?" he asked.

"I want to know about my brother and how he's alive., when i haven't even seen him. I want to know everything."

**That's it for this chapter. It took a while to think on it so please read. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
